


Honeypot

by Lalaen



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Surana is mean and Zev doesn’t care, Trans Male Character, Trans Warden (Dragon Age), Vaginal Sex, Zevran is the best cis boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/pseuds/Lalaen
Summary: Zevran’s job now includes a lot more ‘pleasuring the warden’ than ‘killing darkspawn’ and he’s very enthusiastic about that.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Surana
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Honeypot

**Author's Note:**

> Literally no one asked for this

“Oh _Fuck_ , Zevran,” Cyralen hissed, his thighs twitching violently as a very skilled tongue rubbed against his clit. He tightened his grip on Zevran’s hair, which was no doubt already painful, and just got a low chuckle in response. He was throbbing with what seemed like each beat of his heart, and he was feeling that tingling heat building inside him so close he could taste it. He tried to rock against Zev’s mouth, and hands that were far stronger than his pressed his hips down firmly against the bedroll. 

Of course whatever maddening thing Zevran was doing with his tongue slowed just enough to guarantee that Cyralen wasn’t going to get to finish. He growled in frustration, tossing his head back and letting it thump against the thin pillow because it was all he could do. When he tried to pull Zevran’s hair even harder, he just got another, even darker laugh. 

“I’ll kick you,” Cyralen muttered, feeling the hot blush on his cheeks and the swollen aching between his legs. 

“So fierce, mi amor,” the assassin teased, looking up at him with a wolfish grin. His eyes were dancing. Nothing made him light up more than sex. Nothing. 

Cyr hooked his leg across Zevran’s back and dug in his heel. “No talking.” Not when he was so close, maker. 

Zevran made a tutting sound, and turned his head to bite at the warden’s thigh. “You’re dripping wet,” he purred, and there was a huskiness in his voice that revealed just how much that aroused him. 

“And you’re a bastard,” Cyr said through gritted teeth. “I’ll pin you down and sit on your face, I swear on Andraste’s ass.” It wasn’t important to his threat that he wouldn’t be able to pin Zevran down unless the assassin let him, because knowing Zevran...

“Ooh. That sounds very exciting.” 

Yeah, exactly. 

Cyralen was about to reach down and start rubbing himself off when Zev lowered his head again and started on his clit with an infuriating gentleness. Cyralen could feel himself breaking into a sweat. This was unbearable, his body was starting to get sore from tensing and he’d become so sensitive that even Zevran’s breath on him was making his reflexes jump. 

Two calloused fingers slid inside him with ease at the exact moment when he was sure he’d die if he didn’t get more stimulation. He keened when Zev unerringly found that tender spot inside him and hooked his fingers right against it. 

Cyralen gave a ragged gasp, finally hitting his peak. He felt his muscles flutter around Zevran’s fingers; his body seizing and arching whether he liked it or not. Each flick of Zev’s tongue sent a bolt of almost-pain up through the core of him until he clamped his legs shut to force him to stop. 

When Cyralen opened his eyes a moment later, still shuddering, it was to see Zevran licking his fingers clean. “Ugh,” the warden wrinkled his nose, and Zev grinned at him again. 

“I’m not allowed to drink of your nectar?” 

“You’re disgusting,” Cyralen said flatly. As usual, he got very little reaction to the insult; just an insincere little pouty frown. He scoffed and opened his legs again. Though he was no longer about to scream with frustration, he had an irritating burning still low in his belly - the embers of a fire refusing to go out. “Fuck me.”

“Again?” Zevran’s grin was back immediately, and he cocked his head like he was trying to look genuinely surprised.

Cyralen pushed himself upright, leaning towards Zevran until their noses nearly touched. The assassin didn’t move back even a hair, and he looked Cyr up and down with a hungry gaze. “You just spent a quarter of an hour with your head between my legs so you’d be able to get hard again,” Cyralen said, not so much teasing or accusing as he was stating fact. 

Zevran snickered. “I do enjoy it, though, _very_ much,” he said; but he made no move at all to initiate. He was doing this more and more lately, making Cyralen come and get him. It seemed like he was trying to engage the warden’s more aggressive tendencies as much as possible. That was absolutely fine, but how annoying of him not to just ask. 

Cyralen shoved him, grunting in surprise when he was pulled down too and they engaged in a short wrestling match that Zevran could’ve easily won if he wanted to. He clearly did not want to, because he ended up flat on his back with the warden on top of him, panting. Cyralen felt the twinge of the muscles inside him, tensing; craving to be filled. Zevran grabbed him and dragged him into a kiss while he reached down between them. He felt that little flutter again when the head of Zevran’s cock slid against him, and he couldn’t hold back a groan when he did find the right spot. He dropped his hips with no hesitation, and dug in his nails when he bottomed out.

Zevran was gazing up at him with hooded eyes and a high blush, and though he had the same self-assured sultry expression as ever, he had a certain look in his eyes. ‘He looks at you like that dog of yours does, it’s disgusting,’ Morrigan had said once, and it was accurate enough to curse him with the thought - not one he loved thinking while they were having sex. 

“You are very beautiful,” Zev’s voice hitched when Cyralen started rocking his hips. The warden leaned down over him, most of his auburn hair fallen free from its braid, and braced his hands on Zevran’s shoulders so he could fuck himself harder. 

“You s-say that a lot,” Cyralen’s usual flat monotone trembled as he got the angle _just_ right, and he twisted his hips to try and find it again. 

“Because it is true,” Zevran’s hands grabbed his waist, made him bend a little more, and immediately stars burst in his vision as that perfect spot got slammed dead on. Damn, how was the assassin even good at being ridden? It was ridiculous. Cyr had never met a man who did more than lay there when they were straddled. 

Cyralen wanted to formulate a comment about how he didn’t trust Zevran’s standards, but he felt that telling tightness and stopped caring about much other than keeping up his pace. Zevran was panting heavily, lips parted and looking more thoroughly debauched than any whore Cyr had ever seen. He took one of the warden’s wrists and tugged on it until Cyralen took his weight off of it, then guided it to his throat. 

“You’re crazy,” the warden growled. He could feel sweat dripping down his spine. He was throbbing again, if he had more hands he’d reach down and rub himself; impatient as he was. 

Zevran was utterly unbothered, giving him a slightly dazed smile. “Like attracts like, no?” He teased. 

Cyralen tightened his grip just enough to make him labour for breath. So be it with his weird torture fantasties. Cyr stayed deep and ground their hips together, feeling the slick that’d run most of the way down his thighs. He watched Zevran go red and jerk under him - but just as he was about to count to three and let go the assassin’s eyes rolled back and he gave a choked groan. 

Ugh, and Cyralen had been so close again. His frustrated growl made Zevran laugh at him even while he was coughing and trying to get his breath back. Despite his annoyance - and his skin crawling with his need for stimulation - the warden sat still for a moment for Zevran’s sake. 

He did reach down and pinch his clit, stroking it with his thumb. The intensity of that immediately made his hips buck. 

“No no, I’ll do that,” Zevran grabbed him and flipped their positions with relative ease, and before Cyralen could complain he had fingers inside of him again, pumping tirelessly and hitting him just right. It was so much that it was a bolt arcing through his entire body, an overwhelming ache that was very nearly pain. His back bowed and his mouth opened in a silent scream as an all-consuming climax ripped through him. 

When it finally ended and he was left tingling and boneless, Zevran was beaming down at him and looking incredibly pleased with himself. “Had enough?” 

“I’m good,” Cyralen reached up for his shoulders, pulling him down before he could think twice about it. It’d taken a remarkably long time for Zevran to actually stay the night and not sneak back to his own tent, and it still wasn’t really a sure thing. He seemed more than happy to be here now, stretching like a contented housecat and squeezing himself onto the bedroll next to the warden best he was able. 

“You’re a remarkable man,” Zevran said, almost reverently. Cyralen scoffed, not because he was that humble - he knew he’d done a lot of important things that a lot of people couldn’t have - but because Zev was ridiculous. However, that... did remind him of something. 

“I never asked you,” Cyralen said, “how did you know about me?” Their noses were nearly touching, so eye contact was completely inescapable - not that the warden was avoiding it, and Zevran didn’t seem to be either. 

“Of what are you speaking?” 

Alright, yeah - it was a while ago now. Not that Cyr could resist the opportunity for snark either way. “Well, I don’t have a cock.”

“Oh!” Zevran gave a quiet chuckle. The hand that was resting on Cyr’s waist shifted down to cup his ass instead, but it felt more sweet and intimate than overly sexual. “I didn’t.”

“That’s a lie,” Cyralen said without a moment’s hesitation; despite seeing nothing to indicate it in Zevran’s eyes. He was a good liar, after all. “You didn’t even blink when you put your hand in my smallclothes.”

“Why would I?” The assassin sounded genuinely confused by that idea. “You expect disappointment?”

“Possibly even anger,” the warden said flatly. 

“Surely not!”

Cyralen stared blankly at him for a moment, wondering if he was playing a joke. He actually rolled his eyes when he realized that Zevran was completely serious. He was astonishing, sometimes, his understanding of the world oddly childlike. “Generally, when one agrees to bed a man, they expect a cock,” Cyralen said, slowly. “You don’t?”

Zevran shrugged the shoulder he wasn’t laying on. “I expect that I’ll be bedding a very handsome man, which is what I did. No?”

It was heartwarming, in a strange way. “So you wouldn’t prefer it, were I a man like you are?”

“Not at all,” Zevran said cheerfully. “With only one hole available to enjoy... well, it takes a great deal more time and preparation. It goes without saying that I am still very skilled, of course.” He grinned his smug grin. 

“You can fuck me in the ass if you want,” Cyralen muttered, voice expressionless. 

“Hmm. Maybe I test with one or two fingers and we... go from there?” The assassin reached over and toyed with one of the fallen locks of Cyr’s hair, giving him a doting look. “That wasn’t the thing I was trying to tell you.”

“Mm?”

“Well, I have a healthy interest in all sorts of naughty bits,” that lascivious smile came back immediately. “This,” he motioned to Cyralen’s groin, “is no issue for me.”

The warden snorted. “‘This’ is all you have? Where’s your filthy mouth?”

“I can’t very well call it how I would a delicate noble lady’s,” Zevran rolled onto his back, pulling the warden as tightly into him as he could. “It seems disrespectful, no?” He was playing, but he was also being genuine. 

Alright, now he had to know. “And what would you call that?”

“Perhaps ‘jewelry box’, or ‘my lady’s garden’, or just ‘rose’,” despite that he was lying down, Zevran still managed to talk with at least one hand. “‘Honeypot’ is good; altogether wrong.”

“Andraste’s- I would kill you.”

“Tread carefully,” Zevran purred, “or you will have me excited all over again, my sweet.”


End file.
